pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Jing Nan Zi
Jing Nan Zi was a 4th-tier True Guard from True Sacred Yin World.Ch. 784 Appearance Jing Nan Zi had long crimson hair.Ch. 776 As a True Guard, he wore a red helmet along with a red armor.Ch. 775 Background His older brother Chen Jing gave his life for Jing Nan Zi, because he offended Tian Family. That was event that had changed his life and was something he would never forget.Ch. 780 When the branch of Tian Family was banished to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence, they became Jing Nan Zi's target for revenge.Ch. 782 Jing Nan Zi massacred the branch of Tian Family in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 771 He left Tian Lin alive, because he had potential to create Growth Armor.Ch. 781 Ye Shen Tong was his spy. History Book 4 When Jing Nan Zi was just sitting on a mountain in bloody rain, he got the massage from his spy Ye Shen Tong. After he read memories about few cultivators breaking into the seal of the criminal on Crimson Flame Planet, he decided to go deal with it alone to obtain a great reward from the Union of the four Great True Worlds. He set off to Crimson Flame Planet immediately. After arriving on that planet, Jing Nan Zi scanned it. He quickly found the crack to the core of the planet. Jing Nan Zi sent a clone after unregistered person, and that was Su Ming. The clone was tricked by Destiny Art and the poisonous wasp stung him. After his body started melting, he run away, but Su Ming used Immortal Slaying Gourd, which he got from bald crane.Ch. 777 The clone was beheaded and his body melted. Jing Nan Zi was furious and while fighting others, he was screaming threats at Su Ming. Sun Kun, Tian Lin and Long Li were badly injured. Su Ming showed up with red threads. True Guard was submerged by red threads, after Su Ming used eight-colored Soul Crystal to freeze him.Ch. 778 Sun Kun led them to the magma. Long Li went to the World Stone to break Duke of Crimson Flame's seal. Jing Nan Zi caught up quickly though. A long red spear pierced the center of Sun Kun's brows and all his flesh and blood were absorbed through the spear to the body of Jing Nan Zi.Ch. 779 Tian Lin felt this was his last stand and he made his most powerful attack to take revenge for his family. He made his Nascent Divinity fuse with the tree and he was able to withstand Jing Nan Zi's attacks. Su Ming used the Illusion of Star, Sun, and Moon, which made Jing Nan Zi falter. Tian Lin attacked the True Guard, but he was no match. Su Ming protected Tian Lin. Jing Nan Zi used the power of his World Plane and he sealed speed, regeneration, physical power, the might of Enchanted Treasures, and the circulation of cultivation bases within a hundred thousand feet. Tian Lin felt hopeless and he self-destructed. He said to Su Ming, if Growth Armor appears, he can take it as a gift. When Jing Nan Zi was facing Su Ming, all outer seals were broken. Jing Nan Zi sent a red shadow after Long Li and attacked Su Ming himself. He offered Su Ming to become his slave for ten thousand years. After Su Ming used power of Destiny and transformed into a boy, he retreated towards Duke of Crimson Flame. Jing Nan Zi turned grave, when he noticed that half of the red short sword on the Duke of Crimson Flame's skull had been forced out. He quickly activated subsidiary seal. When Duke of Crimson Flame was getting weaker, the bald crane came out of magma. It pulled out the short red sword from the Duke of Crimson Flame's skeleton, which stunned everyone.Ch. 783 Jing Nan Zi was terrified. He didn't want to believe, but he decided to test Duke of Crimson Flame's power. Duke of Crimson Flame pointed his finger to use the Ultimate Secret Art among the Surging Indulgers. Jing Nan Zi's clone and Long Li were disintegrated. Duke of Crimson Flame crushed the black hole to create an explosion, which made nine bleeding holes between the center of Jing Nan Zi's brows to his heart. After Jing Nan Zi was killed, a message about his death sounded in the Radix Planets in the four Great True World's Region of Suppression. Powers Jing Nan Zi was at the middle stage of the World Plane Realm. Treasured Bronze Tomb was multi-form treasure. Jing Nan Zi used a crimson coffin to travel between planets with incredible speed. The coffin could turn into a long red spear. He received it 1700 years before his death. He could create red shadows, which are like his clone. Jing Nan Zi had a Divine Essence. With his powerful will, he could replace the will of any world, thereby changing the rules in a certain place. He could seal speed, regeneration, physical power, the might of Enchanted Treasures, and the circulation of cultivation bases within a hundred thousand feet. Reference List Category:Lords of World Planes Category:True Sacred Yin World Category:Male Characters Category:Characters